Left
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Tatsuki ponders the revelation that Ichigo has powers, and wonders at how angry she is about it.


Technically practice was over, but there was one person left in the dojo that should have been deserted. The lone black haired figure was punching and kicking furiously at a punching bag, releasing her pent up anger. Tatsuki has been frustrated since she heard from the man called Kisuke Urahara about Ichigo's powers after she had watched him leave to a different dimension called Hueco Mundo. Why hadn't he told her about his powers? Was he just worried about her? He of all people should know she could take care of herself, and those around her. She had given more bumps to his head than she could even remember. She had protected him when he was a kid, and after he was able to protect himself, she protected Orihime.

The thought of Orihime in that place, with her not able to do anything about it sent a wave of fury through her so intense she kicked harder than ever before at the bag which caused it to break away from its support and fall to the ground. When she looked up she could see some cracks in the ceiling with a hole where it used to be supported.

She sighed and went about cleaning up the mess she made. By the time she finished she had cooled down so she just left a note to the sensei apologizing saying she'll pay for the damage. Then used the showers and started walking home. As she did, as always she passed her favorite part of town, the river. She remembered seeing Ichigo here many times after his mother died.

She stopped and looked over the river, and reflected upon herself and her friends. What were her feelings on this revelation? She was angry of course, but mostly because Ichigo didn't tell her. It made her feel like he didn't want to talk to her, that he didn't want to be friends with her anymore. That he didn't care.

She couldn't bare that thought so she quickly stopped thinking along that line. If he didn't care, she was sure he wouldn't have looked so sad when she had confronted him about Orihime's location. Also, right before he left, he said to Urahara that he would explain everything to his friends when he returned. So, just saying that shows that he does care, at least a little.

She then sighed and sat upon the grassy knoll located along the river and held her legs to herself. Also, why didn't Orihime tell her about her powers? Orihime has always been a little bit of a ditz, and forgetful, but she had also always told her everything. She even told her that ridiculous idea that Ichigo was some kind of super hero. Although looking back she really wasn't that far off. But that's beside the point. She had always thought that her and Orihime could and would tell each other anything, now she finds that Orihime was keeping secrets from her too. Also that she now had an ability to protect people.

She wasn't that concerned about Sado, she and him haven't really talked all that much. Mostly because he wasn't the talkative type, and also she never had to try and protect him, he could take care of himself. And because she never had to protect anyone from him, he had a gentle nature, despite being so scary big. She never had really talked to Uryuu either, for about the same reasons. He mostly kept to himself until recently.

So it was really just Ichigo and Orihime that bothered her. But why? They were powerful enough to not need her help and protection. Then she recognized the problem for what it was. She realized that it wasn't necessarily the fact that her friends had gotten stronger that bothered her, she just felt left behind. They had become so much stronger than her, and she never realized it. It made her the one that needed to be protected, and she'd never needed that before.

She then stood up with a determined look on her face. That did it, she decided she's not going to be the one left behind and not be strong enough to help her friends. She absolutely refused to be protected. She may not have some kind of special powers, but she didn't need them. She is going to become stronger herself so she can help everyone protect the rest of her friends, and the town.

She turned and practically ran to her home to her special training area so she could start preparing right now.


End file.
